


Confession

by MaladaptiveDaydreamer



Category: Avengers, Avengers 2012, Hulk - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk, Thor (Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaladaptiveDaydreamer/pseuds/MaladaptiveDaydreamer
Summary: Bruce gets a little too drunk at an Avengers party and ends up revealing his secret feelings for Thor.





	Confession

The mighty god of thunder laughed as Tony recounted the tale to his small audience of how they once again, as the mechanic put it, “kicked Hydra’s ass.”

“Yeah, I did most of the work as usual, but I guess Thor helped a little too.” Tony smirked at the god, who rolled his eyes in return. “He did do a good job of lighting those hydra agents up.”

Thor snorted loudly. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard a bigger understatement of me electrocuting an entire army.” He leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his very large beer as the billionaire chuckled and drank some of his own wine. “Also, as I recall, I was the one who defeated and crushed that Hydra base, so you should all be thanking me for saving the day.” Thor smiled smugly at Tony, who still wasn’t buying it.

Before the other man could reply, a slightly annoyed Natasha spoke up. “Okay, we get it, you’re both great at killing people. Now can you two shut up and let me drink in peace?” She was leaning against the wall on the other side of the bar. “Honestly, it’s times like these that I wish I wasn’t the only woman on the team.” She rolled her eyes as she sipped her drink.

Clint grinned as he shakily put down his beverage and sat next to Steve, who seemed to be the only sober person besides Thor at the bar. “Hey, cut them some slack. It’s not everyday they get to be useful for once, unlike me, who’s clearly the most integral part of the team.” He laughed at Tony and Thor’s reactions. “It’s true! I shot and hit at least 20 people this time! ”

Tony and Thor were amused by this statement. Tony blew air through his nose, trying not to snicker while Thor was losing it. “Wow, that is a lot!” Tony remarked sarcastically. “Must be a personal best for you.”

Thor guffawed as Clint protested this remark. When he finally stopped laughing, he took another swig of his beverage, enjoying the presence of his friends. Then he noticed the empty seat next to him and finally realized one of his friends wasn’t there.

“-and then Hulk just demolishes their tank like it’s a barbie playhouse! It was sick.” Tony took another sip of his wine. He turned around and searched the room. “Speaking of which, where is the big guy?

Clint shrugged. “Maybe the fight really took a lot out of him. Last time I saw him he looked drained.”

Thor put down his drink and stood up, his eyes scanning the room for a certain curly haired scientist. He scratched his beard, a little worried for his friend. “Hmm, I don’t see him over here. Maybe he’s resting, perhaps?”

Nat shook her head. “No, he’s not.”

Thor looked at her curiously. “How do you know that?”

“Because he’s right over there.” Thor looked to where she was pointed and squinted. The man she was pointing to was standing in the center of a small crowd, wheezing with laughter at something one of the people said. His hair as well as his stained shirt was a mess. Thor definitely wasn’t convinced. Bruce would never act or look like that, especially around people he didn’t know well.

“Are you sure? There’s a lot of people here, perhaps you’re mistaking-“ Before the god could finish his sentence, the man suddenly noticed him staring at him and decided to run over to him. He stumbled and tripped multiple times on his way, almost dropping the drink he was carelessly holding.

Thor’s eyes widened. “Banner? Is that you?”

Everyone at the bar stared as the scientist scrambled up to his feet and grinned at the thunder god. “Who else could I be? Hulk?” He almost collapsed with laughter. “I-i can’t believe you didn’t recognize me!”

Steve, Nat, and Thor looked concerned while Tony seemed pleasantly surprised. “Why, doctor, you’re finally letting loose a little! Good for you!” He took another drink. He was also a little tipsy himself, as shown by his shaky hands and bad judgement.

Bruce burped as he sloppily sat down next to Thor. “Darn right I am!” He chugged the rest of his drink and attempted to shoot the can in the nearest trash bin. It bounced off the edge and fell on the floor with a thud. He laughed. “Ha, looks like I could really use some archery lessons, huh, Hawkeye?”

Clint laughed nervously. “Heh, yeah.” He looked at the crowds of people that were mingling around them. He sprang out of his seat. “Well, I’m gonna go and mingle with the masses if anyone needs me.” He left a little too eagerly.

“Banner, are you alright? You seem a little, uh, off.” Thor observed that Bruce wasn’t wearing his glasses, which was strange considering he had very poor eyesight and never left anywhere without them.

The scientist laughed. “You don’t have to be so formal with me, Thor. You can call me Bruce.” He wrapped his arm around the god, which surprised Thor. “After all, I don’t call you Odinson.” The drunk scientist giggled as he took his arm back to play with Thor’s beard. “Heh, I’ve always wanted a beard like yours. What’s your secret?”

Steve and Natasha sat uncomfortably in their seats. Tony, however, was enjoying the show.

“Hey can I get another drink please?” Bruce asked to nobody in particular. He reached for his wallet.

“I think you’ve had enough, doc,” Natasha said. Now she was worried too.

“Oh come on,” the world renowned scientist whined. “I’ve only had 3 or 4 cans.” Bruce pouted as he slouched in his seat, like a little kid who didn’t get his way.

“Only 4? Pff, Amateur.” Tony snorted. 

Steve and Nat glared at him.

Thor was worried. He had never seen Bruce like this before. “Are you always like this when you drink?”

Tony answered for him. “He’s a lightweight, so yeah, pretty much.” He took the last sip of his now empty glass. He stood up. “Well, I think I’m gonna pull a Clint and mingle. Call me if you lovebirds need anything or if Bruce gets too drunk and passes out.” He sashayed away into the crowd.

“A little too late for that,” mumbled Thor as a very sleepy scientist’s soft head fell into his lap. 

“Hey, Thor, you think you could show him back to his room?” Natasha asked.

Thor nodded. “Of course.” He attempted to get Bruce to stand up but the other man was completely out of it. Thor sighed. “I guess I’ll have to carry you then.” Easily, Thor sat him down and lifted him up bridal style and made his way to the exit.

On their way up to his room, Bruce began to drift in and out of consciousness. To Thor’s surprise, he reached out and stroked a lock of the god’s golden hair. “Ugh, why are you so beautiful?”

Thor didn’t know how to answer that, but he couldn’t help but smile.

Bruce kept showering him with compliments on their way. Thor kept walking until he heard him say three words.

“I love you.”

He didn’t really mean that, did he? He was drunk, so surely he didn’t know what he was saying. “What did you say?”

Bruce repeated the sentence. “I love you. I had to tell you like this because sober me would be too much of a coward to.” He yawned as he played with Thor’s hair again. He really liked his hair, didn’t he? 

Thor blushed furiously. He’d never realized it until now that he had felt the same for Bruce. He looked down at the small sleepy scientist in his arms with fondness. Then a realization struck him.

“Wait, is that why you got drunk in the first place? So you would be able to tell me this?”

No reply. Bruce closed his eyes. 

A few moments later, they arrived at Bruce’s room.

“No, don’t leave me,” groaned Bruce as Thor tucked him into bed. “Stay here. Don’t go back to the party” 

Thor chuckled. “You know, you really could’ve just told me how you felt without getting drunk.”

Bruce sighed. “Yeah, but I didn’t know how you felt about me. Actually I still don’t.” He look Thor’s hand. “Wow, your skin is flawless.”

The prince of Asgard smiled. “How’s this for an answer?” He leaned down and kissed the drunken scientist.

When they parted, Bruce’s eyes were wide with glee. “Let’s do that again!”

Thor laughed heartily. “You should probably rest.” As he turned to leave, Bruce grabbed his hand. When Thor turned around, he saw Bruce give him a sad puppy dog look. He felt a surge of guilt.

He sighed. “Oh, how could I say no to that face?” Thor shut the door behind him and went back to the bed with Bruce, who was smiling smugly.

“Yay,” Bruce squealed when the other man joined him in bed.

Thor smiled as the other man wrapped a skinny arm around him. He also stifled a laugh when he started thinking about Bruce’s reaction when he realizes what’s happened.

Oh how surprised Bruce will be when he wakes up in the morning!


End file.
